unexpected night
by PaceyGirl4ever
Summary: Nicki and Cameron have a night alone. Unexpected things happen. Maybe some things with Bradin, i dunno yet. (You'll love this story if you are a Nicki and Cameron couple fan)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland or any of the people.

(At Cameron's house)

"What do you want to watch Nicki?" Cameron said in a happy voice

"Umm…I don't know, something fun, I've had such a boring day." Exclaimed Nicki. Cameron turned to her and pulled her hair out of her face.

"What" asked Nicki.

"Nothing, I just really want to make out with you right now, that's all." Cameron said with a smile.

Nicki smiled and leaned in to kiss him when the phone rang. _Ring ring…._

"Hello?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, okay…sure. I know. Okay, thanks, yeah, love you, bye." He hung the phone up and turned to Nicki.

"Ready, I think you were just about to kiss me?" Cameron said.

"Who was that?"

"Oh, my mom, she said she wouldn't be home tonight, the rain is really bad up where she is for work. There is flood warnings, and she is gonna stay in a hotel tonight. She doesn't want to drive home in, ya know, a flood."

"Makes sense" Nicki said, and then leaned in and kissed him.

"So, that means were here alone for awhile, or until you go home." Cameron said with a slick smile.

"Yeah I guess so." Nicki answered, and then gave a not so sure what to think smile.

"Oh, Nick, I didn't mean it like that, I was just telling you, so you know, let you know we can make out in my living room with out any interruptions, alright?"

"Yeah, I know."

They started to make out. About a half hour went by.

"Wow" exclaimed Cameron.

"What?" Nicki asked, catching her breath.

"Nothing, its just, you're a great kisser."

"Oh, well thanks, you too."

Nicki knew this was not a good day for Cameron to wear sweatpants. She could tell he was getting a boner and this made her happy, and uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong" Asked Cameron.

"N-no. Nothings wrong."

Nicki only had one boyfriend before Cameron, and this was new to her. Her old boyfriend Andy, never really made out with her, just a few kisses here and there. No getting hard for Andy. Nicki felt weird because she really didn't think she was good enough looking for a guy, especially Cameron to get, well turned on by her.

"Your acting weird Nicki, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm totally fine."

"Nick, you can be honest with me, whatever is bothering you, you can tell me."

She knew she couldn't tell him what was bothering her in this situation. And she was not all sure it was bothering her, just surprising.

"Nicki?"

Then Nicki just spat it out.

"Nothings bothering me, well something is, actually, I don't know if its bothering me, its just, you have a boner right now and I didn't think I could make any guy get one of those, its just a first time, and I'm just weirded out, but in good way, I think."

Cameron looked down at his crotch and covered him self with his hands.

"I'll be right back." Cameron shouted as walking to his room.

After about 3 or 4 minutes went by, Cameron came out, and sat back down next to her on the couch, with new pants on.

"Ah, I had to…change my pants…I umm…"

Ring...ring… 

"I'll get that" Cameron said, and then picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yeah hold on…"

"Its for you Nicki."

Nicki grabbed the phone from him and put it to her ear.

"Hello"

"Ah…are you sure? Yeah, I'll be fine. Okay, thanks, Yeah, I think so. Okay, bye." Nicki hung up and looked over to Cameron.

"Do you have to go home?" Cameron asked

He was praying she did, he felt embarrassed, and wanted her to go, and forget about this whole night.

"No, um, actually, I have to sleepover."

Please review! I will only right more if I get at least 3 reviews!!! Hope you liked it. If you want me to put some things happing with Braydon, tell me in your review.


	2. sleepover

"A sleepover…" Cameron said feeling odd.

"Yeah, well you know how its raining, well we haven't really looked out side, or turned on the t.v, but there is a flood and they want me to stay here, you know to be safe, I can't go home in this weather." Nicki said quickly.

"Right, of course."

"Sweetie, we don't need this weridness. I'm sorry I said anything, it's natural for guys to get boners. I just didn't think I would do that to you."

"Nicki, you would definitely do that to me, well you know that now, but your hot, and I like you a lot, it was just a reaction. I'm sorry it freaked you out." Cameron said in the sweetest voice.

"Alright, well what do you want to do now?" Nicki asked.

Cameron knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to jump her, and make sweet love to her, but he also knew that wouldn't happen. They are only 14 years old.

"I dunno."

"We can still make out."

"I dunno, if we should."

"Cameron, I want to…please?" Nicki asked with a cute puppy face.

"Okay."

They began to make out. Although not wearing sweatpants, Cameron was getting hard, and it was noticeable. He quickly took a pillow and put it over his crouch. He hoped Nicki didn't notice.

"Cam, take the pillow away."

"I…"

Nicki then grabbed the pillow and threw it over to the floor, then with out thinking, she started to stroke his hardness on top of his pants.

"Oh..ah.." Cameron moaned.

"What are you doing, Nicki?"

"Don't you like it?"

"Yeah, but this isn't you."

"Cameron, its not like I'm actually touching your dick, I'm touching your jeans."

Cameron grabbed her hand and took it away.

"Hey, what are you doing, doesn't it feel good?"

"Yes Nicki, it feels good, it feels too good. You can't do this to me, you'll do this, and I'll want more. I know were to young to get more, so just stop." Cameron said in a slightly angry voice.

"Okay, sorry." She said upset.

"Don't be mad"

"Cameron, just let me, and just let me do other things, I saw you and Amber flirting the other day. I just want to make sure you pick me, and not, Amber."

"Nick, you're my girlfriend, not Amber."

"Amber and I are semi-friends now and I talked to her, when you guys went out last year, you two did a lot, sexually. What I just did to you, she did too you except better, she actually touched your dick. It must have been better.

"Okay, Nicki, I-"

"No, Cameron, why is it different with me? Amber told me all you guys use to do. You use to finger each other, and do oral. We don't do that." Nicki said in a mad voice.

"Nicki, I know we don't do that. You don't want to. You get mad at me because you say I'm the one who is saying no to all this? You have to know that the times were in my room, I hint I want it to happen. You don't want it too."

Nicki started to get tears in her eyes.

"I know, I'm sorry. I know you don't want me to do what I was doing because you know I want even go farther then that, whats wrong with me, why am I so afraid of getting intimate?" she said as her eyes swelled up with tears.

Cameron leaned over and hugged her.

"You don't need to get intimate, your 14, that's all." Cameron exclaimed.

"They why, Cameron, did u hint to me in your room, those things?"

"I don't know, I'm an idiot Nicki, I'm just a teenage guy with hormones. I was just use to getting my sexual needs before. If I was horny, I would go to Amber, and she would make it better."

"Wh-What? Oh my god. Was that suppose to make me feel better? Now I feel like a loser."

"Forget I said that."

"It's kind'a hard Cameron."

Her tears were starting up again.

"Stop, stop crying."

"I'm not aloud to cry? You don't like girls who show there feelings, only girls who show there body?"

"No Nicki, you can cry, I just don't want you too, I don't want to watch you be sad, be in pain, especially over this."

"Cameron, Amber never said anything about this, but I think she might have if I didn't leave so quick. I didn't really feel like staying and hearing all the sexual things you guys did. But Cameron, are you a virgin?" Nicki asked, calmed down now.

"Well, no, I'm not."

"Oh" Nicki said, and then said nothing for about 5 minutes.

"Cameron, I'm gonna go to sleep."

(The next morning)

Cameron got up and walked into the living room where Nicki had slept on the Couch. There was a note on the couch.

It read:

_Dear Cameron,_

_I talked to my Aunt Ava this morning and she said I could come home. I'm sorry about the way I acted last night. I was over reacting. I'll call you later. Have a good morning._

_Love,_

_Nicki_


	3. A New Day and a New Nikki

Chapter 3 (Sorry I've been spelling Nikki wrong in the last 2 chapters, now I'll do it right)

Nikki knew what she had to do. She knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to go further with Cameron. Ring…ring…ring….

"Hello." Nikki answered.

"Hi, is Bradin there?" Callie said.

"Yeah, hold on."

She put the phone on the table and yelled to Bradin.

"BRADIN! PHONE CALL!" she yelled down to Bradin in his room.

"I got it, in my room." He yelled back.

"Hey" Bradin Said.

"Hi sweetie" Callie said.

Nikki was just about to put the phone on the hook when she decided to listen in on their conversation.

"What's up?" Bradin said.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if you have the condoms." Callie asked.

Nikki didn't think Bradin was having sex with Callie. Maybe it would be there first time she thought.

"Yeah I have some." Bradin answered.

"Good. I'm excited for tonight."

"Me too Callie, but we have to find a way to get Nikki out of the house, everyone else will be gone tonight."

"Oh, where could she go?" Callie asked.

"Ah, a friends house, maybe Cameron's."

"I didn't think she could sleep at her boyfriends house"

"Yeah well everyone will be gone, so I'll tell her she can. His parents are gone anyway, they went to some work thing for the weekend."

"Okay hunny. I'll be over at 7:00, love you."

"I love you too Callie."

Then they hung up the phone.

Wow, Nikki didn't know they were doing it. She also knew now that Bradin (and Callie) wanted her out of the house tonight. Should she go somewhere, or stay here and let them suffer? Nikki then called Cameron.

"Hello?" Cameron answered.

"Hi Cameron, it's Nikki. Can I come over tonight?"

"Ah…sure"

"Okay, I'll be over at 6:30, is that okay?"

"Um, actually, can you come over at 7:30? My parents are leaving at alittle after 7:00..."

"Um…Okay."

"Wait Nikki, was that dumb? I didn't mean I wanted them to go just so we could-."

"I know."

"Okay, I just think you should come after because they wouldn't let you stay after they left for their trip tonight."

"Okay, I'll see you at 7:30, bye"

"Bye."

Later on that night Nikki was sitting on the couch watching TV when Bradin came over and sat next to her at 7:00.

"Hey Nikki"

"Hi"

"What are you doing tonight?

"Just watching TV."

"Oh, well maybe you could-."

Knock knock knock….

"I'll get that." Bradin said, then got up and went to the door.

"Hi" Bradin said as he opened the door.

"Hi Bradin." Callie said and then leaned in to kiss him.

"Are you ready cuz I'm super horny?" Callie asked.

"Keep it down, Nikki's here."

"Why? Is she leaving?"

"I don't think so."

"Shit."

"Sorry." Bradin said.

"Can't we still go to your room and make out?"

"Yeah."

As they were walking up the stairs Nikki shouted.

"Hey Bradin."

"Yeah?"

"Can I ah, sleep over Cameron's please?"

She knew he would say yes considering the situation, but she had to act like she knew he would say no, like normal.

"Sure!" He said a little to over happy.

While this was going on Bradin and Callie were on the stairs, and Nikki couldn't see them. So Callie was playing around with his crouch area.

"When are YOU GOing!?" He said as Callie stuck her hand in his pants.

"7:30, and you don't have to yell like that" She replied.

"Okay, bye." Then they ran up stairs.

It was 7:30 and Nikki was just at Cameron's door, and she knocked.

"Hello" Cameron answered.

"Hi Cameron."

They walked over to the couch and sat down. Then Cameron grabbed the clicker and turned on the TV.

"Cam?"

"Yeah…?"

"Let's do something else." Nikki said.

"Alright, what? Do you want to play my new e-box game? I bet you'd like it, its-."

"No, I don't want to play video games, I want to play with you."

Nikki was trying to talk and act sexy.

"You would, it's a two player."

"No, I mean I want to go to the next level."

"Okay, but first we have to beat level one before we go to level two. But level two has a really sweet red car that-."

"No Cameron"

She got up and went on top of him. Then she started to dry hump him. And kiss him passionately.

"Nikki, was gotten into you?"

"Nothing, I just want to be more fun and playful, don't get mad, or say its not me, because clearly if I'm doing this, then it is in fact me. Just say you like it."

"I like it."

They started to make out. Cameron had his hand under her shirt roaming around, which Nikki never let him do before. Cameron really liked this new Nikki.

"Want to take this to my bedroom? Cameron asked.

"Ah…yeah sure…"

"Oh was that wrong to say? I though the new Nikki might want to go to my room for you know more privacy. There's too many windows out here.

"Yeah okay."

They walked to his bedroom and sat on the bed. Nikki laid down and Cameron went on top of her, kissing her neck. Cameron started to unbutton his short, and then threw it to the floor. Nikki pulled off her shirt as well. They kissed more, and then Cameron started to unzip her jeans and pulled them down and off her.

"Nikki" Cameron said as he leaned next to her ear.

"Ye-yeah" Nikki said nervously.

"Your really sexy."

"Thanks, you too."

Nikki did really think he was sexy, with out his shirt on she wanted to melt. He had nice ab's, and a six pack. Cameron then took off his pants and was in boxers. He went to her waist and started to run his ringer around her belly button. Nikki trembled. Then he went back to her lips.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes"

Nikki was definitely ready. She knew if he wasn't in side her the next minute she would die.

"Wait." Nikki said.

"Sweetie, your backing out on me now?"

"No, we just need to use a condom."

"Shit" Cameron said.

"What?" Nikki asked.

"I don't have any."

"How can you not have any, you're a teenage guy, don't you stock up?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah, but I gave the one's I had to a…a friend."

"Oh…who?"

"You don't know him, his names Adam."

"Okay, so we don't have a condom."

"Nikki needed him, why didn't she bring one, she could have stole one from Bradin, they were probably in his desk.

"Cameron, I don't care."

"What?" Cameron said.

"I don't care, let's just do it anyway, with out a condom."

"Really? You could get pregnant."

"But I probably wont, come on, please?"

"Okay."

You know what happens next….

Hope you liked it! PLEASE review!


	4. Morning After Talk

**_Chapter:4 –The Morning After_.**

The next morning Cameron woke up and turned to look at Nikki sleeping. She was so beautiful. Today Cameron felt special. Why shouldn't he. He was the guy who took Nikki's virginity. She would always remember last night. Then Nikki woke up and saw Cameron starring at her.

"What?" She said.

"Nothing, you're just so beautiful."

"Stop it, no I'm not." Nikki insisted.

"Okay ,whatever." Cameron said.

"So, Nikki, how was it?"

"What?"

"You know, the sex. How was I?"

"It was nice." Nikki said with a smile.

"Nice?"

"Yes, nice."

"That's all? Nice? Not great, or awesome, or mind blowing? Just nice?" Cameron asked.

"Well maybe nice is all a girl can manage the morning after her first time Cameron."

"Well, there are things that happen to a girl during sexual intercourse, a certain peak…" Cameron said.

"What? Are you asking me…? No, I'm not telling you that.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to know how I was." Cameron said.

"Well Cameron, maybe I'm wondering if I was up to you're standard. You did this before with Amber. Maybe I'm wondering if I could be as good as her." Nikki said as she was hugging the pillow.

"Sweetie, you were awesome, out of this world, mind blowing, that is what you were, better then Amber."

"I'm going into the kitchen to get a drink." Nikki said and got up and walked to the kitchen.

About 45 minutes went by and they were both on the couch watching TV. Cameron leaned over to kiss her on the lips, but she turned and he kissed her cheek instead.

"Nikki, what did I do? What's wrong?" Cameron asked, concerned.

"What do you mean?" Nikki replied.

"Well since we woke up, you haven't touched me. No kisses or handing hands or anything."

"Oh, I ah, didn't notice."

"Nikki…" Cameron said awaiting a real answer.

"I'm sorry, I've just been thinking a lot, wondering if last night was the right thing to do."

"Of course it was the right thing."

"Cameron, I think if it was right, we would have had at least said I love you before."

"Nikki, I do love you."

"But, before this we never did say that, and that is definitely something to say before sex."

"I know, I'm sorry, but I love you, I'm saying it now."

"I lov- We shouldn't have had sex. It was the wrong thing to do."

"Why?"

"Because, it's not our age, its we have been going out for only 2 months. That's all." Nikki said.

"Nikki, it was the right thing, believe me it was."

"Okay , I guess."

"So, do you love me Nik?"

"Yeah, I love you."

"Sweetie, can I take a quick shower before I go?"

"Sure, my parents won't be home for at least 4 hours." Cameron said, thinking this shower idea was awesome.

"Okay, I'll be quick." Nikki said as she walked to the bathroom.

After 5 minutes went by, Cameron opened the bathroom door and came in quietly. Nikki was singing.

"On a Monday I am waiting, Tuesday I am fading Wednesday I can't sleep, then the phone rings I hear you and the darkness is a clear view

cuz you've come to rescue me, fall, with you I fall so fast I can hardly catch my breath I hope it last oh, it seems like I can finally rest my head on something real, I like the way that feels oh…" Nikki sang Pieces of Me by Ashlee Simpson.

Cameron went right near the shower curtain and stuck his hand in.

"Ah!" Nikki shouted.

He took his hand out.

"Can I come in with you?" Cameron asked.

"No! Go away, get out of here Cameron!"

"But, I thought…"

"You thought wrong! Now go."

"Nikki, I've seen you naked, why can't I just come in there with you?" Cameron wondered.

"Its just, its weird okay."

"Nikki, come on, I can help you clean your back." Cameron offered.

"Cameron, please get out of the bathroom" Nikki insisted.

"Sweetie…I need to get cleaned too."

"Cameron, get out now!!"

"Fine." Cameron said and walked out.

Nikki came out of the bathroom 10 minutes later and walked over to Cameron on the couch.

"Cam?" Nikki said.

"Yeah?" Cameron said kind of disappointed.

"I'm sorry I didn't want you in the shower but I feel weird, having you right there looking at me naked. I feel embarrassed."

"Okay, but ah, we had sex last night. I already saw you naked."

"I know, but it was dark, and you didn't just stare at me naked, you… I dunno, but its not like you just looked at me. There was other things going on."

"Yeah, there was Nikki. I'm sorry, I just get crazy when I think about you. Especially when I think about you naked in a shower."

"Okay, I gotta go, my aunt will be home soon. I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed and then she left.


End file.
